piratelegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes July 27 2010
Ahoy! We've fired off another salvo of Pirate Legacy updates! We'd like to thank all of our pirates for their help identifying and reporting bugs in our game. This update fixes many of our most common issues! If you run into any problems, just click 'Help' at the top of the Pirate Legacy screen to send us a message. Our new item type, Tokens, opens a path to nearly unlimited power! These items give you bonuses to your stats, but you don't need to equip them - as long as they're n your inventory, they're working. The more Tokens you collect, the stronger you are! There's even more to discover! Read our patch notes for details. Play Now! http://bit.ly/July27Patch 1. Contents, Game Mechanics Core Mechanics *Energy recovery: Recharge time of 1 Energy has dropped from 2 minutes to 1 minute. *Overall stats of Hardcore monsters have decreased by 10%. *Now you can add a captain at level 8, rather than level 12! Check the Quest section below! *Now you get streak bonuses of EXP and Gold! That's not all - Check out our hunt streaks! (Hunt Streak bonuses last for only 1 hour unless you extend your streak.) *Token System : 3 Tokens have been added. Just by stacking them in your inventory you'll get awesome stat bonuses during Plunder battles! You can obtain Tokens at Gems Shop or from friends! *Gifts: Minimum use level of Stamina and Energy FREE gifts have decreased and their recharge rate have been boosted! *You'll get greater rewards for visiting Pirate Legacy everyday! Day 1 - Gold Bonus, Day 2 - Gem Bonus, Day 3 - Beef Jerkey, Day 4 - Black Tea, Day 5 - Gold Bonus, Day 10 - Red Parrot's Chest, Day 15 - One Eyed Billy's Chest *Monster Dialogue : Some monsters may talk to you! Listen carefully! *Leaderboard : Ye think Hardcore quests are hard? Well go check out who's completed them so easily! Feed *Levelups : Get a FREE 20% Energy and Stamina recharge just by sharing the news with your Facebook friends! The first friend to click your post will receive an SP Recovery Elixir (Only for level 6 or higher players). *Hardcore Quests : Let your friends know you've completed a HARDCORE quest and get a FREE Red Parrot's Chest! The first friend to click your post will receive a HP Recovery Elixir. *Ship Repair : Slice your repair time to half by asking your Facebook friends for help! Every time a friend helps you, an additional minute will be reduced. Also, the first 15 friends who help you will recover 1 Hull point (Except those with maximum hull)! Items & Skills *Armor and Legacy type stat changes Legacies : SP and DP stats added, HP and Evasion stats deleted. Armor : HP and Evasion stats added. *New Set Skill Collectors Set Bonus : Increases the damage of Strong Blow by 20 and decreases reuse turns by 1. Increases your Plunder attack power by 5%. 6 Mr. Wishbone's Wishbone 8 Perfecto 10 Tiburon's Fin Caribbean Champion Set Bonus : Increases duration of First Aid by 1 turn. Decreases damage of Plunder opponents by 5%. 12 Tyrem Champion's Feather 14 Paul's Vuvuzela *Modification : Minimum use level of "Elixir of life Lv1" has been lowered from level 15 to 8. You can now purchase it at King's Hill. *Rage of the Sea Set Bonus modification : Increase duration of Flame Attack by 2 turns -> Transforms your Flame Attack to an area attack. Ships *5 Homemade Super Cutter: Level 5 ship you can purchase at the King's Hill shipyard. *6 Junky Cutter: Level 6 ship you can purchase at the King's Hill shipyard. Quests *Modify: 2 Let's PvP! is followed by 4 Hasty Revenge *Modify: 4 Hasty Revenge : You can now control Charles Hayden's ship and defeat Skullbeard Jack! *Modify: 4 Step by Step : Required level changed from 4 to 5. *Modify: 12 Dangerous Deeps - requirements changed from 6 hunts to 4 hunts. *Modify: 12 Swift and deadly - requirements changed from 6 hunts to 4 hunts. *Modify: 13 Deep and danger, that's the spirit - requirements changed from 8 hunts to 4 hunts. *Modify: 13 Deadly black leopards - requirements changed from 8 hunts to 4 hunts. *Modify: 13 Aroma bearing deer - requirements changed from 6 items to 2 items. *New Hardcore Quest : 6 First Encounter *New Hardcore Quest : 8 Banana Jones and the Cool Guy *New Hardcore Quest : 10 Slick and Ruthless *New Hardcore Quest : 12 Fury of the Forest Ranger *New Hardcore Quest : 14 The Noisy Psychic *New: 8 Add a Party : Meet Mr. Invisible and unlock a party slot at level 8 by inviting 3 friends to Pirate Legacy! *New: 15 Cap'n Jack Scarecrow, savvy? - Purchase Jack Scarecrow's armor set and get an additional Talent Point! *New: 25 Like a Noble Pirate - Purchase Lily Sparrow's armor set and get an additional Talent Point! Stamina & Energy FREE gifts now recharge stats proportionally! *Small Stamina Potion: Recovers 20 points --> Recovers 20% stamina, Now you can send or receive this Potion at level 1. *Medium Stamina Potion: Recovers 40 points --> Recovers 30% stamina, Now you can receive this Potion at level 2. *Large Stamina Potion: Recovers 60 points --> Recovers 40% stamina, Now you can receive this Potion at level 3. *Small Energy Potion: Recovers 15 points --> Recovers 20% energy, Now you can send or receive this Potion at level 1. *Medium Energy Potion: Recovers 25 points --> Recovers 30% energy, Now you can receive this Potion at level 2. *Large Energy Potion: Recovers 35 points --> Recovers 40% energy, Now you can receive this Potion at level 3. *New: Token of Solidity: DP +10, Minimum use level 1, FREE gift unlocked at level 5. *New: Token of Vitality: HP +1, Minimum use level 1, FREE gift unlocked at level 7. *New: Token of Rage: AP +1, Minimum use level 1, FREE gift unlocked at level 21. Gems Shop *Gem armor sets now have enhanced HP stats. *New token: 1 Token of Rage: AP +1, 5 gems, you can stack up to 30 tokens in one slot *New token: 1 Token of Solidity: DP +10, 5 gems, you can stack up to 99 tokens in one slot *New token: 1 Token of Vitality: HP +1, 5 gems, you can stack up to 99 tokens in one slot *New legacy: 1 Touch of Andromeda - 400 gems *New legacy: 1 Courage of Perseus - 425 gems *New legacy: 1 Tubulence of Cassiopeia - 450 gems Set Effect: Increases character's HP and SP by 30%. Increases critical damage by 30%. Increases your PvP damage by 30% *Reward changes: 'One Eyed Billy's Chest' - 19 gems 33 Python's Crown --> 1 Touch of Andromeda 34 Comb of Jasconius --> 1 Courage of Perseus 35 Golden Scale Mirror --> 1 Tubulence of Cassiopeia *New Armor : 15 Jack Scarecrow's Gloves - 30 gems, Jack Scarecrow's Boots - 30 gems, Jack Scarecrow's Hat - 30 gems, Jack Scarecrow's Bottoms - 40 gems, Jack Scarecrow's Shirt - 40 gems *New Armor : 25 Lily Sparrow's Gloves - 55 gems, Lily Sparrow's Boots - 55 gems, Lily Sparrow's Hat - 55 gems, Lily Sparrow's Bottoms - 70 gems, 25 Lily Sparrow's Shirt - 70 gems *New: You can now increase your set defense slot by 1 (First slot - 30 gems, Second slot - 60 gems, Third slot - 90 gems) *Gem purchase packaging modifications: Beginner's Package: 3 beef jerky & 10 roasted herring --> 2 beef jerky & 2 black tea Intermediate Package: 5 beef jerky & 10 sauteed ham and cheese --> 3 beef jerky & 3 black tea Pirate Package: 10 beef jerky & 10 Bowl of boiled eel and rice --> 5 beef jerky & 5 black tea *Repricing: You can now purchase 2 inventory slots at a time. *Repricing: You can now purchase 4 bank slots at a time. 2. BUG Fixes, UI/UX Improvements 1) BUG Fixes *Skill cooldown bug fixed *Game crew and friend list bug fixed *Skill malfunctioning bug fixed *Sudden refresh bug fixed *Passive skill failure bug fixed *Repeated loading after using Psyche bug fixed *Skill icon drag bug for IE users fixed 2) UI/UX *Prologue : Now you'll get a better idea that it's YOUR character you're choosing. *Main UI: You'll see a popup showing the most recent Hardcore quest completed players. *Main UI: You can now recruit friends from the bar at the bottom. *Main UI: You can now check Streaks at the bottom of the navigation map. *FREE gifts: You can now check minimum use levels, recharge rates, and number of times you can use during a battle.